Still
by Missus Carlikins
Summary: All moments lead to something. [Bixanna; Modern AU]


**Notes:** I find myself shipping this and when I ship something I write AUs. This will probably be no more than a two-shot, we'll see how I stand after writing part two.

Sorry in advance for OOCness and whatnot. I did try to edit, but I'm sure I missed stuff.

Also the titles are from _Still_ by Daughter, a song that has nothing to do with this fic. I just happened to be listening to it when I was trying to come up with a title.

* * *

_still with eyes meeting_

...

After living together for the past five years Bixlow had gotten used to Evergreen and her antics. So when he heard the knock on the door and the sound of her racing down the hall, he didn't even bother looking up from his game. But then she was standing in front of him, blocking his view of the TV with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. He quickly paused so he wouldn't get killed and stared up at her.

"What?"

"Get out."

"Why?"

She huffed and grabbed his hand, trying to yank him to his feet, but he wasn't going anywhere until he beat the game.

"You need to leave," she insisted, tugging harder. He just crossed his arms over his chest and arched a brow.

"Why?" he repeated. Another knock came from the door and he glanced at it. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"I can't answer it until you _leave_," she hissed, giving one last tug before she released him and glared, her hands returning to her hips. "On the other side of that door is my boyfriend and he doesn't know that I currently live with three guys and I don't _want_ him to know yet."

"Then how am I supposed to leave if he's at the door?"

"Use the window."

He sighed but got to his feet, placing his controller on the coffee table.

"Don't turn off the game."

"I won't. Now go."

She shooed him towards the window and he sighed again, sliding it open and throwing his leg over the edge.

"I still think you should dump this dude," he muttered, and Ever glared, shoving him out the window, not seeming to care that they were three stories up. He landed on his feet and grinned up at her. "Don't be too loud! We don't want another complaint from the neighbors!"

Evergreen held up her finger in a very unladylike gesture and slammed the window shut, and Bixlow laughed, turning on his heel to stroll down the street. He whistled as he walked, stretching his hands above his head and glaring slightly at the sun.

It would probably be at least two hours before he would be allowed back in the apartment, which meant he had to find something to do. He knew he could always go to Fairy Tail, but the bar was boring during the day. He could visit Freed at work … but last time he'd done that he'd gotten a knife thrown at his head. And Laxus was completely out of the question. He didn't even know where that roommate was.

His lips twisted in a frown and he glanced around. Maybe he'd go see what the cosplay queen was doing; visiting her was never boring …

He noticed the moving truck first. It was hard _not_ to since it took up at least half the street, and then he noticed the people. They were clearly siblings … or part of some gang that required you to dye your hair white. Two girls and one guy.

The guy was huge, bigger than huge. He was gigantic, and Bixlow had to wonder just what he'd done to get that big. His sisters were smaller, although the one with the long hair had quite the chest on her. He nodded in approval, his gaze flicking to the smallest and freezing.

She was cute.

She made him think of a kitten, all small and innocent looking. But it was obvious in the way she moved that she had some claws on her.

Then she looked up and he found himself drowning.

He didn't think he'd ever seen eyes that blue.

Before he knew it he was crossing the street and standing in front of her. The siblings both stared at him, the woman holding the man back with a hand on his shoulder, but he barely noticed them. All of his attention was focused on the girl with the too blue eyes.

"I saw all those boxes and thought you might need a hand," he said.

"That's a very kind offer, but you know –"

Then the other sister was there, a smile on her face. Her eyes were blue as well, but darker. More like the night sky than an ocean breeze.

"We'd love a hand."

She ignored the protests from the brother and held out her hand.

"I'm Mirajane and this is my sister Lisanna and my brother Elfman."

"Bixlow," he said, accepting her hand. His eyes flicked back to the younger one – Lisanna. Pretty name.

"Do you live around here?"

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards his apartment complex. "Yeah, down the block. My roommate kicked me out for the day."

"Well, that's too bad. How about you grab a box and follow us upstairs?"

She led the way, followed by Elfman who had two boxes piled in his arms and a glare on his face. Lisanna hovered next to him, a small smile curling her lips.

"Nice tattoo," she said, waiting for him to grab a box.

"Thanks."

"Did it hurt?"

"Like a bitch."

She laughed softly, and he grinned. He liked her laugh. He wanted to hear it again.

"So, are you from out of town?" he asked as they headed into the building and up the stairs. She had to walk in front of him, the stairway not big enough for two people, but he didn't mind. She had a great ass.

"Sort of," she answered, shooting a look over her shoulder that said she knew where he was staring. The glint in her eyes told him that she didn't mind though, and he smirked. "Mira and Elfman are just moving from a different part of the city. I was traveling around the last couple of years." He followed her through a door and put the box where directed.

"I visited most of Europe and parts of Asia," she continued as they headed back down the stairs. "Even stopped in Australia for a week. That was fun. The spiders there are _huge_."

Bixlow laughed and she grinned at him.

"Was there a reason for the adventure?"

"Not really." She shrugged and grabbed another box. "Just felt like going."

He followed her back upstairs and she continued talking about her adventure. He was barely aware of the other siblings, in fact they might've left … he wasn't sure and he didn't care. By the time she was telling him about when she got challenged to a drinking contest in Ireland and somehow managed to win, the truck was out of boxes and hours had passed.

"I should really get going," he said, although he really didn't want to. Mirajane and Elfman had taken the truck back and Bixlow found himself alone with Lisanna, unpacking the kitchen.

She paused with a plate in her hands and turned to face him.

"I suppose you should." She drew her lip between her teeth, twisting the plate between her hands. "Thanks for the help, and thanks for not turning out to be a crazy murderer."

He barked a laugh. "Is that what you thought?"

"Well … the tattoo is a bit unusual, and people don't just offer to help anymore."

He shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips and she grinned back. For a moment they just stood there and said nothing, just stared into each other's eyes. Then he shook his head again and stepped towards the door.

"I've got to go."

"You already said that," she murmured, but she didn't move to stop him as he shuffled towards the door.

He wanted to see her again; he wanted to see a lot more of her. He just didn't know how to go about making that happen …

"Um, so it's been a couple of years since I've been here," she started, and he glanced back at her, hope flaring in his stomach. She licked her lips and smiled. "Would you be willing to show me around town?"

_Hell yes!_

He wanted to jump for joy, but instead he just smiled.

"Definitely."

They exchanged numbers and parted with promises to contact each other, and Bixlow managed to stay in control until he got to the street. By then he could barely contain it any longer and he whooped, throwing his arms in the air and dancing.

And when he realized the woman across the street was staring at him he just laughed louder and headed towards his own apartment.


End file.
